


The All is Aflame

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Curses, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, No Dialogue, One Shot, Parallels, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They no longer rebuked their ambition, the lives they had lived.





	The All is Aflame

They had stared into the abyss, thought never to return, but they came out even stronger.

Palm was an apprentice - yet unhinged, to put it bluntly. She was skilled. Her mission was all for the sake of the extermination team. In turn, she was whisked away and cocooned until she became the very thing she was fighting against, that they were  _all_  fighting against. She had become a monster, etched onto her skin. But she held onto her humanity, tightly and without any regrets. Her humanity was a beacon, something that she clung to, and with that, she was still here.

Melody had become a creature beyond recognition, all because she had unknowingly listened to the Sonata of Darkness. She had forgotten what she used to look like, who she was before, tracing over her scars, but she kept moving ahead. What she hunted for was music; she held onto her flute as she played each note to soothe the soul, to quell anger and hatred. Then maybe, just maybe, she could break the curse upon her, and with that, she was still here.

They no longer rebuked their ambition, the lives they had lived, crossing round and forth, and they were still here, and they'll always stay.


End file.
